


Stranger Things - Urban Legends: The Hitchhiker

by K8BNimble



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parenting, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove-centric, Explicit Language, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: This is the first in a series of Stranger Things stories based on Urban Legends and Ghost/Scary Stories I heard as a kid.  Each story will be standalone.  Ratings and Warnings will change for each story. These are basically Halloween stories so be prepared that not all stories may have happy endings.  This one is sad but hopeful and gives Billy a chance to think about things.The first is based on "The Hitchhiker".  In this version, Billy thinks he will get to meet Mrs. Wheeler for his seedy rendevous but his dad has a change of plans.  Warnings: language and references to canon Billy/Mrs. Wheeler.  Nothing happens so there is no actual pairing (hence no tag for it). This is very much what happens when those plans go awry but he still drives past the steelworks plant. Also - grief, sadness. If you squint, the slightest hint of Billy/Steve - at least from Billy's side but you have to squint hard! Steve really only appears at the end. I still had to have him it it as I admit, he's my favorite character.Do not repost on other websites





	Stranger Things - Urban Legends: The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings - Again - although I reference canon Billy/Mrs. Wheeler - it does not happen.  
Not beta'd, language, very very slight hint Steve/Billy attraction. Other than Billy's actions, everything else is canon for S3.
> 
> I don't own Stranger Things. Just playing with their characters and make no money. This felt like a good fit for Billy given how I could easily see him making a cross country drive at the spur of the moment.

**Stranger Things - Urban Legends: The Hitchhiker**

Billy was beyond angry. He had thought he was going to be entertaining Mrs. Wheeler for a fun time but once again, Max ruined his plans. Or rather his father, but it had been Max that instigated it. He was still expected to play the role of babysitter - a role better suited for Princess Harrington - but when he had gotten home from working at the pool, no one had been home.

He hadn’t thought anything about it and started getting ready for his “date” when his father and Susan came home.

There was a timid knock at the door.

“We brought dinner home, Billy.” 

Susan’s voice was questioning, as if Billy might not come to dinner. That wasn’t going to happen. His father insisted the ‘family’ eat together as often as possible. Work was the only excuse he was allowed and since his father insisted on having Billy’s schedule listed on the refrigerator, he always knew when billy worked. Billy had learned the hard way not to lie when his dad had unexpectedly shown up at the pool. Susan had insisted that Max wanted to come, but Billy knew better. His dad had wanted to check up on him. 

He knew because:

One - Max rarely wanted to be where Billy was. Even if they got along better since Christmas, they still were tense with each other. As if each were waiting for the other to break the tentative truce that had been made. Their attempts at sibling bonding had only achieved the ability to watch movies and tv together without arguing too much - and even had the occasional joint laughter as they watched. A few times they even listened to music together in Billy’s room if one of the other had something new to listen to. 

It wasn’t much, but it was something he guessed. He didn’t really know if he knew how to be a brother, or if he wanted to, but he had to admit, it was better than the all out war zone he had been living in. Still, he couldn’t wait to save enough money to go back to California. Hawkins offered nothing for him. 

Two - Max hated the pool. Her skin, like her mother’s was too fair for the combination of sun and chlorine. When Max wanted to swim, she preferred the ocean, and given they were no longer in California, the next best thing - the lake at the quarry. She was prone to eczema so avoided chlorine as much as possible.

So Billy knew to join them at supper without arguing. He needed to eat anyways and better on their dime than his own. He was just happy his dad left him keep all his earnings instead of charging rent. Billy assumed that was because he knew Billy was planning on leaving and wanted him out as much as Billy wanted to be gone.

So he quietly went out to the kitchen and started setting the table as Susan put groceries away. His dad must have been putting some other bags away. It looked like maybe they had been shopping at the new mall based on the gap bags still sitting in the kitchen.

“I got some new clothes for Max, but I also picked up a shirt for you,” she said as she reached out and pulled ridiculous polo out. Looked like something that Harrington would wear if he didn’t have to dress in that stupid sailor’s costume. Billy still laughed about seeing the former King having to wear that and working like a regular person.

He knew he should say thank you but he was half frozen in surprise at the thought that anyone would think he would wear it.

He hesitated a fraction too long.

“Say thank you, Billy.” He father’s voice was cold.

“Uh...thank you, Susan. It’s...nice. ” He tried.. He really tried to sound appreciative. Tried to sound like he didn’t want to vomit all over it.

“The clerk said it’s a popular style. I’ve seen a lot of nice boys wearing it.”

“Respectable boys,” his father added, twisting the knife a bit reaffirming that he does not think Billy is respectable.

“I can take it back if you don’t like it,” Susan said quietly.

“No, if Billy wants to get a good job, then he needs to stop dressing...like this,” his dad said as he pointed to Billy’s current outfit. “The pool job is good for the summer but I know he’ll want to make his own way in the world soon and he needs to understand that how you present yourself is important.”

He was speaking as if Billy wasn’t right there.

No one spoke for a minute and then Susan nervously said, “Well, the food’s going to get cold soon so I’ll go get Max and we can eat. She left the room swiftly, leaving Billy looking between the shirt and the floor.

“Since you don’t seem to appreciate what a good job can provide, you can go to your room for now while the rest of us eat. If there’s anything leftover, you can have it later - like a bum scavenging in the trash.” 

Fuck. Honestly the KFC smelled good. Knowing his dad, there wouldn’t be anything left but maybe, just maybe Max would manage to save him some. She at least had picked up on how his dad treated him, finally and seemed to have a little sympathy for it. Maybe she was growing on him a bit. He took the shirt and went to his room like a chastised ten year old.

He was going to just look through the latest Car & Driver magazine - one of his few splurges, but as he hoped to become a mechanic, he figured it was an investment in his future. He loved working on his Camaro and had learned so much when was repairing it. It hadn’t always been the great ride it was now. He’d been able to get it cheap from a friend’s brother because it needed a lot of work. Work Billy put into it. It was the one thing his dad was proud of him for and why he was allowed to keep it.

He wasn’t even passed the table of contents when his door burst open.

“Where is your sister?”

“What? I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since I got home from work.” He stood up, knowing better than to just sit on the bed while his dad was angry.

“You are supposed to watch her.”

“How am I supposed to do that when I’m working and she’s gone when I get back?”

“Billy, I am getting tired of your excuses. It’s getting dark and she’s not here.”

And Billy knew he shouldn’t. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself. “Yeah...and I’m getting tired of having to take the blame every time little Miss Runaway takes off!”

He felt the slap before he heard it and the scene was going to play out in a familiar way. ‘Yeah, yeah...I know. Respect and responsibility...etcetera...I’ll go look for her even if I have no idea where she’s at.”

He really expected another slap but this time it didn’t come because the front door opened and he heard Susan saying, “Where have you been? It’s late.” 

“Sorry, Mom. Dustin just got home from camp and we lost track of time catching up with him.”

“Well, I’m just glad your safe but you shouldn’t worry your father and I like that.” They walked passed Billy’s room, her mom’s arm around Max’s shoulder.

That infuriated Billy. Why was she allowed to have friends and excuses and one-armed hugs?

His dad eyed him up. “You’re lucky. But I think if you can’t bring yourself to appreciate what you have and to earn the right to have it, it’s time you start moving on. You have two weeks to get out.” His dad left the room and Billy just stared at the empty space he left behind in stunned silence. He always knew his dad didn’t really want him there but he never actually thought His he’d do it.

After recovering a bit, the rage filled him. Two weeks! Fuck two weeks! He needed to get out now. He looked at what he had saved up, stuffed in an envelope in his closet. He counted what he had saved between his job, birthday money and holiday money and graduation gifts. At least his Grandma Margaret had thought to send him a generous gift which he had cashed quickly and hidden. Her gift alone was worth more than what he had earned all summer. 

His mother had abandoned him but she hadn’t. Not that they had much in the way of contact. His dad never really allowed it - still angry at Billy’s mother. No phone calls allowed except on a holiday if she called him. Only the occasional letter got through. Billy was never sure if she just didn’t write often or if his dad intercepted them. She was elderly and in a nursing home so it’s not like he could live with her but maybe he’d go to San Diego and visit. 

So fuck two weeks. What he would have earned then wasn’t worth putting up with the bullshit. In fact, fuck all of them. He had a few bags and quickly packed them with the essentials. He hated to leave the albums behind, but maybe Max could enjoy them. He threw a couple of cassettes and the last few issues of Car & Driver and threw the packed bags out of the window. He didn’t really own much. He did however have a few photos he decided to take. 

There was the basketball team photo Susan had gotten framed for him from the yearbook. How she had tracked it down, he didn’t know but that was her graduation present to him. He thought most of those guys were tools but still - it was proof he had some kind of existence in Hawkins. Had what he considered almost friends. Or at least fellow party goers. And it had Harrington for whatever that was worth. 

There was another family photo from Christmas. He almost hadn’t taken that, but it had Max in it. He thought he might want that. He could cut his dad out of it later. And last, even if it had his mom who he was still angry at, it also had his grandmother. Her blonde hair already turning to gray in it as she held a very young baby Billy in her arms, her eyes as blue as Billy’s with the same close setting. It was the only photo he had of her.

Packed and decided, he took one last look at the house he’d taken up space in the last year and gave it the finger. It was now full dark so he doubted anyone saw him. The closest street light had burnt out.

\----

Driving faster than he realized, his anger built and he began having arguments with a father who wasn’t even there. Things he wished he’d said years ago or even earlier. The road seemed to get blurry at times, but he wasn’t crying. Really he wasn’t. He raced down the road, past the Brimborn Steel Works when suddenly something hit his car. He jerked to the right as the car struck something else and spun out.

His heart racing, he checked himself and seemed ok but had to get out of the car to check on his baby once it didn’t start up. Fuck, he was going to stuck in Hawkins while he got the car fixed, wasn’t he. 

He couldn’t tell what had hit his car. He saw no animals or obstacles - but there was a slimy goop across his windshield. His nerves were a bit frayed. He kept hearing noises. 

Suddenly, he was yanked and dragged backwards. It hit him so suddenly, he had no idea what was going on and he scrabbled against the hard ground trying to get some leverage.

After that - it was a blur. It felt like swimming in jello after it almost thickened up. He kept going under but broke the surface every now and then to catch a breath of needed air.

His limbs were heavy and he dreamt vividly about monsters and people dying and a girl who showed him his mother.

Suddenly, his head jerked up and he was back on the road, driving too fast. He quickly pulled over. He must have nodded off without realizing it. He grabbed a cigarette and smoked to calm down a bit. Looking at his watch, it was about 10:00 pm. He opened a soda that was stashed in the backseat and drank it for the caffeine. 

As he looked around, he wasn’t sure where he was but he couldn’t be too far out of Hawkins. He thought about driving a little further before pulling into a truck stop to sleep. His heart was racing a bit too fast now to sleep but he also knew he couldn’t go too long. He’d been up for awhile. 

He got back on the road and drove for a bit. There wasn’t much in the way of traffic but he didn’t expect it. He also didn’t expect to see a man walking along the road with his thumb out. He couldn’t get a good look but he seemed young with long hair, similar to his own. Mullets these days - everyone was starting to wear them. Billy considered cutting his off. He didn’t consider picking the guy up. For all he knew, the guy was a killer like Michael Myers or some shit.

After another hour, he saw a truck stop and pulled in. He thought about going in to eat since he had missed dinner, but he oddly wasn’t hungry and wanted to save as much money as possible. He had some snacks tucked in the back seat along with his sodas, that he could munch on later if he needed to. 

Instead, he crawled into the back seat and took a nap. More bad dreams followed - his father punching him in the gut became a large monster stabbing him with large tentacles, Heather coming onto him in a shower became her melting from the heat, Max begging him through a door as Billy burned alive, Steve Harrington throwing fireworks at him instead of basketballs and punches.

He gasped awake.

\----

Now it was completely dark except for the parking lot lights. He held his arm up and looked at his watch. It still said 10:00. He realized the second hand wasn’t moving. Of all the dumb times for his watch battery to die. He should have gotten a wind up.

The truck stop seemed empty. He decided he should get something - but still wasn’t overly hungry. He also decided to fill up the car. He went in to pay for the gas and grabbed a prepackaged sandwich, potato chips and some honey buns for the road. No one was at the register. He thought about running since he didn’t want to waste cash, instead - he left a ten with a note. He was sure it didn’t cover everything - but at least he tried. He looked around to see the time but there was no clock.

He hit the road and drove for awhile. Even less traffic than before. He did a double take when he saw a guy walking along the road. Looked like the same guy. Billy assumed he must have gotten a ride somewhere but left out again. He wondered why the guy wasn’t sleeping somewhere. That wasn’t creepy, was it. He passed the guy again.

It had been a long time since Billy had a long road trip but it didn’t take long for him to get into the groove. Traffic seemed to flow well. His car seemed to get great mileage and he lost himself in thought about what he should do now.

Sometime the next afternoon, he stopped at a roadside rest area and looked at the map. He assumed it would take about two - three days to get there based on how long he drove each day and he'd already driven one. For now he’d sleep in his car. He could shower at a truck stop if he needed to. At least it was summer - even if it felt a bit colder than usual. 

On the road once again, he was stopped short when he saw a familiar figure on the side of the road. Billy was driving too fast to get more than a glimpse, but registered the dirty blonde coloring of his hair and the white muscle shirt and jeans. Must be the outfit of the summer - fuck polo shirts.

He managed to make it into southeast Missouri by the end of the second day. He was making good time and felt lighter than he ever had. The feeling of leaving Hawkins behind him was awesome.

He briefly wondered if anyone missed him yet.

Ah - who was he kidding. No one would miss him. Well...maybe Mrs. Wheeler. He wondered if she showed up that night. For sure though, she wouldn’t report him missing. She wouldn’t risk it. How would she explain it? Honestly, he doubted she’d shown up at all . And for sure, he wouldn’t miss anyone. Mrs. Wheeler was a hot mom and all - but no one really special.

Max flitted through his head and he tamped down on the guilt that still lay there. She was annoying but maybe not as bad as he thought. He had a strange image of her crying over him that he couldn’t shake. Right - like max would really miss him. She tolerated him better now but that was it. She’d rather have Harrington as her brother and he knew it. The way she talked about Steve and how he snuck them into movies and gave them ice cream. He half thought about reporting him to his managers and see if he could get the boy in trouble. In the end, he decided it wasn’t worth it even if he thought it was strange. If Billy hadn’t seen for himself how Max and Lucas were together, he might have thought she had a crush on Harrington and his pretty boy looks.

He squashed any thoughts of Harrington down. He wasn’t going to still feel guilty about beating Harrington up. He’d lied to Billy. No one does that and gets away with it. 

He thought he had found an out of the way spot to sleep after taking a quick piss in a field. He quickly had to duck into his car when he saw a woman nearby, seemingly watching him and then waving to him. He wondered what she had been doing just standing out there. She looked not much older than him, blond hair, dressed in white. The way the streetlight hit her made her seem like she was glowing. He felt a weird creepy vibe shudder through him.

He tucked himself back in and got back in to drive for awhile. He lost track of time when he saw the hitchhiker again. That dude must seriously be running into bad luck finding people to only give him short lifts. He wondered where the guy was going.

The next day was dreary and rainy for the entire drive. His head felt a little foggy and he was tired. He realized he hadn’t eaten in awhile and stopped at the border of Texas and New Mexico. He filled up the car once again and again found a mostly unoccupied truck stop. It was summer. Where were all the travelers? He’d been enjoying his trip, but it occurred to him he hadn’t spoken to another person in a couple of days.

He felt the need to talk to someone.

“Excuse me. Did you need some help?”

Billy jumped about a foot at the soft voice behind him. It was a young woman, in her twenties, pretty in a familiar way that Billy couldn’t place. She had on a waitress’ outfit, her blond hair tucked on top of her head behind one of those old fashioned caps. The name tag read Peggy.

“Oh - I just wanted to pay for the gas and get some food for the road.”

“On a long trip, are you?” she asked warmly.

“On my way to California. To see my grandmother.”

She smiled broadly. “How lovely. I know she’ll appreciate it. Let me get you something good to take with you.”

Before he knew it, she was handing him a to-go box and a slice of pie. “Sorry the diner’s closing soon or I’d let you eat it in here,” she said with a smile.

He looked at the pie. “Blueberry, my favorite.” he smiled, feeling happier than he had in some time.

“I know,” she smiled. “Now, no need to rush on the road. Enjoy your trip. Your destination is closer than you think.”

He nodded and her and smiled before heading back to the car. He could have sat there and talked to her for awhile, but felt the need to get back on the road. Plus, as he looked back, she had been right. They were now closed - all the lights off.

He ate the pie first. Life’s too short and all that. Blueberry - just how he had liked it as a kid. With a hint of lemon and no cinnamon, and a sugar coated crust.

Then he opened the box to find a complete meatloaf meal - again done just liked he liked it. His favorite style of meatloaf with a slight barbecue glaze, homemade mashed potatoes, corn and a roll. If he wasn’t planning to go to California so much, he might have just stayed there forever.

After dark, he drove a while more and saw the hitchhiker again. He briefly wondered if that guy was going to California as well. Maybe he should pick him up. Except he was getting ready to stop for the night so they wouldn’t get very far. Maybe if he saw him the next day.

\----

He woke with the sun the next day. If he really pushed it - he could get to San Diego that day. Instead, he saw a turn off for the Grand Canyon and decided to go there. He heard the echoes of Peggy saying ‘Enjoy your trip’ so he decided he was going to.

It took him a bit out of the way - but it was worth it. He found a place to park and stare out in the natural grandeur of it. There was no one around other than a couple he saw across the way. They were too far away to see clearly, but the way the woman in the white gauzy dressed waved reminded him of Peggy so he waved back. He sat, soaking in the heat of the sun - and it was hot - and just let everything go. As he thought about things - he saw the mistakes he had made. How he had become too much like his father. How he owed Max an apology. Maybe he’d call he when he got to California. Maybe he should apologize to her boyfriend as well.

And Steve. Now that he was some distance away from everything - he saw how he could have handled that better. With the times he ended up in the hospital himself from his father’s hands, he realized he could have killed Steve. Billy didn’t like knowing he had been so out of control. 

So - yeah maybe he could at least say “I’m sorry.” At least half a country away would keep them from hitting each other again if it went badly. And Billy would know he tried.

He sat through throughout the day just being. Let in the sounds and smells of the land and absorbed the beautiful glow of reds, oranges and yellows against the canyon walls.

He thinks he nodded off for awhile as well. Dreamt of his mother on the beach. A young girl touching his cheek and understanding his pain, a woman a state away anxious to reunite with her grandson.

He found a lake to take quick swim and brush his teeth. He had considered finding a hotel for the night but instead opted to sleep on the hood of his car under the canopy of stars - more at peace than he had ever known. He wasn’t sure his plans were - but they were going to be his plans.

The next day as he drove, he saw two hitchhikers. It looked like the guy he had been seeing, but now he had a woman with him. He almost stopped, ready to take them but as he slowed down to pull over, he looked in the rearview mirror and swore it looked like him. It shocked him so much, he swerved back onto the road and kept going.

He’d almost gotten his breath back when he saw them again. This time, he just kept driving because there was no way they could have gotten ahead of him, He hadn’t stopped.

All the way to California, he saw them. The intervals getting shorter and shorter. As he crossed the stateline, the hitchhiker was now alone but facing him on the road. Billy clearly saw himself and recognized the tattoo as he slowed down to get a better look just so he could verify that he wasn’t hallucinating.

He wasn’t. He wasn’t going crazy but he had no idea what was going on. 

That was the last time he saw him though. He kept expecting him all the way to the ocean. Billy needed to calm down before seeing his grandmother so he went to the nearest beach and ran to the shore.

The sound of the waves crashing, the familiar scent of salt water and ocean life filled his lungs and calmed him down. He wanted to run into it. He looked around and no one was there so he stripped to his shorts and ran in. The water was warm and he sank gratefully into it, sand and shells beneath his feet welcoming him home. He let the water crash over him for a long time and just tried not to think of anything.

Eventually he had to get out. He thought of going to a motel first to rinse off, but decided there wasn’t enough time. Visiting hours were probably over by 8:00 and he wanted to see her today.

\---

It took a bit to find the place. He was just glad she had used the Golden Years Nursing Home stationery to write to him. 

He looked into the rearview mirror and saw himself looking back. He looked different than what he expected. Not as worn or tired as he had seemed to himself lately. 

He walked in but no one seemed to pay him much attention until a young woman came out and asked if he needed help. She seemed familiar again - same blonde hair and blue eyes as Peggy. Her name tag read Maggie. He thought he should feel unnerved and yet her voice soothed him.

“Yes, I’m looking for Margaret Miller? I have this letter that says she’s here?” He held up the card that had held his graduation gift in it.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry to tell you this, but she passed away a couple of days ago. We’ve been trying to find family for her. We called a number in Indiana she had written down but the man said he didn’t know her.”

Neil. Fuck him. 

“I’m her...grandson.”

“I can tell,” the woman smiled at him. 

“I can’t believe I missed her.” Billy choked up and tried not to cry.

“Maybe you should call home,” Maggie said.

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Maybe it’s not him you should talk to,” she said she handed him the earpiece to a phone that was already ringing. He didn’t even realize they had walked to a desk.

“Hello,” Max’s voice sounded shaky as she answered. It sounded good to hear her and suddenly Billy broke down.

“She’s dead. Max, she’s dead and I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry I wasn’t the brother you wanted. And I’m here and she’s not…”

“Who Is this?” Max voice grew cold.

“Max? Max - it’s me. It’s Billy.” He couldn’t stop himself. He felt cold and scared and unsure of what was going on.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” she asked.

“Who is that?” he heard a voice in the background. It sounded familiar but it wasn’t Neil.

“It’s Billy. It’s your...brother,” Billy tried to explain.

“My brother’s dead, asshole.” she hissed.

“What...what?” Billy asked, perplexed and terrified.

“Who is this? Is this you Tommy, because if so I will kick your ass? This isn’t funny.” A male voice carried across the line.

“Harrington? Is that you?” Billy asked. What was he doing there? What had happened?

“Yeah...just so you know I won’t put up with this bullshit. If I find you, you’re dead.”

Billy almost laughed. “Thought I was already,” the realization sinking in. They thought he was dead. He didn’t know why. “Or maybe I’m just dreaming so don’t cream your pants.”

There was a long pause, followed by a “Billy...is that really you?” Harrington sounded half-awed, half-terrified.

He looked to Maggie who tapped her watch and mouthed, “It’s time to go.” He waved her off.

“Listen, Harrington - whatever happened. I’m sorry. For what I did. Can I,,,can I please speak to Max again?” he hated the neediness the edged into his voice.

“Uh...sure. Hang on.. For the record,Billy - I...forgive you.”

A rush of relief went through him. Billy didn’t know how much he had needed that.

“Billy, is it really you?” Max asked, voice soft and wavering.

Maggie started snapping her fingers and pointing to her watch and at a doorway where the sun was shining brightly through it.

“Yeah - it’s me. So - Harrington’s babysitting you again, huh?” 

“Uh yeah...mom and Neil - they’re out planning... arrangements...and didn’t want me to be alone so he and some of the other kids are here.”

Arrangements? Oh...yeah...well that sucks. He hoped they didn’t put him in a suit for the viewing. He wanted to make a joke but knew time was short now. He could feel it. He was dead. “Listen I don’t have time but - I’m sorry for everything.”

“Yeah...you said that...before...at the mall.”

And suddenly the memories rushed in. The Mindflayer, Heather, her parents...El...and Max. “Ok - well I am. Tell that girl ‘thanks’ and Max - I’m going to miss you.” A warm hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

“How...how are you doing this?” Max asked.

“No idea. Don’t let...Neil treat you like he did me. Get help. The cops, teachers...hell get Steve if you need to.” 

“I will. Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, too.” 

“Love you, kid.”

He didn’t hear anything else. The sunlight glowed fiercely bright and suddenly Maggie was in the archway holding out a hand for him. “They’ll be fine. Come on. Give your grandmother a hug already. We have places to be. We can keep an eye on them from there.”

The light enveloped Billy as he went to her and he felt warmer than he ever had - not even the Grand Canyon’s warmth compared to this. It would all be ok. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. No idea how many I will write or how often - but if you have an urban legend you think might work - leave a comment.
> 
> The original Hitchhiker story I heard went one of two ways. The first had the person seeing the hitchhiker all along the way but never picks him up, although he keeps getting closer to the car everytime. The person learns they're dead from the phone call home. The second is when the driver picks up the hitchhiker, they realize it's them and that they are dead. 
> 
> I sort of combined the two but added in a soft grandmother that passes because you know Billy should have had someone in his life that cared about him even if she might have been unable to do anything about it (in this case because she's in a nursing home herself) and he never got to see her much.


End file.
